Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon
by Ishiino Gerdo
Summary: Years has passed since the defeat of Apocalymon. Now with a new chosen child named Zernone on thier side, the 01 Digidestined must take on a new more, powerful threat than ever before! My first fanfic! Chapter 14 coming soon! Part one of the Zephro Saga!
1. The Kid Named Zernone

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon

Chapter One: The boy named Zernone:

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi was on his computer one night. He was in his e-mail section. As he was browsing along he found an e-mail that said "urgent".

"Prodigious" Izzy exclaimed as he opened the e-mail. It was from a boy named Kaito Zernone.

_I better open it,_ Izzy thought as he opened the e-mail. When he read it he was in shock.

It said:

"Dear Izzy,

I need your help. I got this strange e-mail last night and it said that someone was coming to get me. It was a digimon. I don't know who that digimon was. But what I do I know is that you are Digidestined so must know what to do. I need you to help me you're the only hope I got!

Signed, Zernone"

After reading the letter, Izzy made his choice.

"We're going to help you, Zernone," Izzy said confidently, "we'll know what to do."

The next day…

"I'm going to kill you, Kari!!!"

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya ran as fast as she could outside as her brother, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya gave chase. As Kari ran through the yard she tripped on a stick and fell. Tai soon found her.

"Who told you to eat my chocolate?" said Tai angrily.

"My stomach," Kari replied, "besides _you _ate_ my_ lollipop two years ago."

Tai groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you. I did not eat your blasted lollipop! Besides, that was two years ago!"

"Ha!" Kari laughed, "You do admit it!"

"I do not"

"Ahem!"

"Huh?" Both Tai and Kari looked up to see Izzy above them.

"Sorry to interrupt your family moment," Said Izzy, "but I need to talk to both of you. Now!"

"The chocolate can wait." Sneered Tai.

"And so can my lollipop." Said Kari.

Inside the Kamiya household, Izzy spoke about the e-mail he found on the Internet.

"So you mean that this guy named Zernone said that he was in danger?" Questioned Tai.

"Yes." Responded Izzy, "And he said the threat was from a digimon."

"Could it be Diaboromon?" Kari asked?

"It can't be" Noted Izzy, "We destroyed him a long time ago. Five years ago actually."

"So, who can it be?" Asked Tai.

"I don't know," said Izzy, "I guess we have to meet Zernone to find out."

"Do you know where he lives?" Asked Kari.

"Yeah, he lives in Charlotte, North Carolina."

"North Carolina?" Yelled Tai, "That's in America! How is he supposed to get here?!"

"If he really needs our help," said Izzy quite coolly, "he'll find a way."

Tai got up out of the lazy chair he was sitting in, "I'll call the other Digidestined so they can help!" Tai took out his cellular phone and started to dial some numbers.

Within a few minutes, (actually 5 hours) all eight members of the Digidestined gathered at the Kamiya household.

"Listen here," said Tai, "We all gathered here to help someone that may need it!"

"He better be important," Said Mimi Tachikawa, whom just flown in, "I just cancelled an 2 hour pedicure for this."

"Shut up Mimi!" Said Sora Takenouchi, "Continue, Tai."

"Like I just said," Said Tai, "Izzy just got an letter from this kid named Kaito Zernone yesterday. And it said he was threatened by a digimon. So the best thing we can do is find a way to get Zernone to where we live."

"Great idea" said Joe Kido, "But who's Kaito Zernone"

"Oh boy," groaned Tai.

(Note: This story takes place six years after season one of Digimon: Digital Monsters. And nobody from season two in this story. This may have ended in a cliffhanger but this is the first chapter of "Fight against Zephromon" so please Review and wait for chapter Two! See ya around! )


	2. The Arrivals

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other Digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these Digimon before, there's a good reason. Now that's settled, lets get started!)

Digimon: Battle against Zephromon

Chapter 2: The Arrivals:

"Are you sure we are supposed to be waiting here?" Asked Yamato "Matt" Ishida.

"I'm positive," Said Izzy, "Zernone said to meet us right here. At terminal 11."

"Are you sure this is the _right _terminal 11?" Questioned Takeru "T.K." Takaishi.

"T.K." Tai sighed, "There is only one terminal 11."

"Hey look!" Shouted Mimi, "Someone's coming!"

The boy who walked in from the plane was 15 years old at least. He was 5'6 and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a green T- shirt partially covered by a white jacket. He wore shoes that resembled Nike's Air Force Ones. And he wore sunglasses on his head.

"That boy kind of resembles you, Tai." Said Sora to Tai.

"Then he must have good taste." Said Tai proudly.

"You must be the Digidestined," Said the stranger shaking hands with the gang, "I'm Zernone. Kaito Zernone."

"So I guess that the story of the Digimon threatening you was true." Said Tai.

"Nah," Said Zernone, "I just wanted to see the sights." Tai got angry. He had to spend his money for a new soccer ball to get Zernone to his hometown.

"Are you serious?" Tai growled.

"No," laughed Zernone, "I was just kidding. Just kidding. No need to get all mad and stuff."

Mimi stared at the thing Zernone was holding in his arm. It was a brownish-yellow lion-like teddy bear with brown eyes. To Mimi, it was beautiful.

"Excuse me? Zernone?" Asked Mimi,

"What's up ma'am?" Zernone answered.

"Can I see your lion bear for a moment please?"

"Sure," Said Zernone, handing Mimi the lion.

Mimi scanned the lion bear. She looked at it from different angles. She even turned it upside-down!

Mimi liked the lion bear. She held the lion bear close to hug. She squeezed it tightly. She didn't want to let it go.

The lion bear suddenly sniffled, then sneezed on Mimi. Who responded by dropping it on the ground?

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi exclaimed, "That thing sneezed on me!"

"Perhaps it's some kind of feeling toy?" Explained Kari.

Zernone picked up the lion bear, "Zymon," He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Zymon" coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Wait a moment," Asked Izzy, "Is that--- a digimon?

"Aren't you guys the Digidestined?" Chuckled Zernone, "Of course he is."

At the Kamiya household…

"So," Said Tai, "You must be Digidestined too, Zernone."

"Me?" Zernone said full of doubt, "A digidestined? Aw, come on, please!"

"But you have a digimon," Said Izzy, "He's sitting right beside you."

"He is," Zernone responded, "But do I have a digivice? No. I do not."

"Maybe your digivice is in the Digital World," Said Izzy, "Have you tried there?"

"I don't even know what the Digital World is," Said Zernone, "That's why I need your help! Without my digivice, I can't get Zymon to digivolve. And if he can't digivolve, he won't be able to fight the new threat against us!"

"Wait a minute," Said Kari, who jumped into the chair next to Zernone, "Who is this new threat?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he is an evil digimon. And he wants to destroy Zymon and me. And what I also know is that we need your help."

"And we're going to give it to you." Said Tai, standing up; "We're not going to let you go at this alone after all of this. We're going to save your life and Zymon's. Come on everyone, we're going to the Digital World!"

"Just one question," Said Izzy, "How are we going to get there?" Tai froze in his tracks.

"Um, guys." Shuddered Joe, "What's that in the sky?"

Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Zernone joined Joe, looking out the window. In the sky were deep red eyes and sinister-looking teeth. The creature spoke in a booming voice.

"Who dares try to defy me? The Dark One? Lord of chaos?" The creature peered at the nine teenagers.

"Not me," Said Joe.

"I do!" Said Tai, stepping up, "You must be the digimon Zernone was talking about. We're going to take you out! With no complication!"

"Ha!" Laughed the creature, "Do you think I am a your average digimon? You must be a fool. A rather dumb fool."

"No one talks about my friends that way!" Said Zernone, stepping up also.

"It will take more than sheer trash talk to destroy me!" Said the creature, "Let's see if you can survive in the _new_ Digital World! All nine of you!" The creature then summoned a giant tidal wave, which swept the nine kids into a dimensional vortex. Tai, Matt, T.K., Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Zernone into blinding light. And then total darkness.

(Note: Did you like this chapter? If you did, you're going to love the next chapter of Digimon: Battle against Zephromon. Remember to review. And be on the lookout for chapter 3! See you around! Sorry for the cliffhanger) (again)


	3. Reunions And a Fight

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon

Chapter 3:Reunions and a Fight:

Tai was the first person to regain consciousness. After he woke up he scanned the area, looking for others. He soon ran into an arm, which was under a bush. He quickly realized it was Sora's arm. He wasn't so sure though.

He slowly crept towards the arm. He knew about the Digital World. As far as he was concerned, it could've been a trap.

He poked the arm at first. Then he started to twist it. Harder and harder every rotation until…

"Ow! Who's twisting my arm so dang hard?"

Tai looked under the bush. It was Sora!

"Sorry," Said Tai, "I thought you were some kind of trap. Had to be careful, you know."

"Next time you want to be careful," Snorted Sora, "Don't and look _under_ the bush." Sora got up and walked away.

"I said was sorry," Said Tai, "Geez. To her it was like asking like to cut off her hand."

Tai and Sora were going through some things at the moment. They had a weird sense of being a couple. They would fight, make up, fight, and make up… (You get the point.) Basically, they were best friends _and_ worst enemies.

Tai caught up with Sora. He wanted to apologize.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" Tai said sincerely, "I didn't mean to hurt you. And you know that, right?" He put his hand on Sora's chin.

"I know you didn't mean to do it," Sora assured, "I was just blowing off some steam. That's all. I'm sorry too." The two started to kiss until…

"Hey! Anyone out here! Anybody! Hello!" Tai and Sora ran through the bushes. The person they ran into was Zernone.

"Hey guys," Said Zernone, "Looks like you two are okay," He looked at the surroundings and then frowned deeply. "Um, two things. One: Where are we? And two: There are only three of us. Where are the others?"

"Help me! Somebody please! I need help! Anyone!" Yelled a voice.

"Who was that?" Asked Zernone,

Sora turned and looked at Zernone, "Mimi," She said, "We've got to help her!" The three teenagers ran trough the forest as fast as possible.

"Mimi!" Shouted Tai, "We're coming! Where are you?"

"I'm about to fall to my doom in this chasm!" Mimi shouted, half-scared, half-angry.

"Anyone else with you?" Zernone asked, "T.K., Kari, Joe…"

"Um…Yeah! There is someone else! Zymon's with me!" Mimi shouted again.

"Zymon?" Zernone asked scared, "We're coming! Come on guys, we've got to go faster!" When the three reached the chasm, Zernone saw Mimi was right. In the chasm, there was Mimi, dangling to a root in one hand, holding on to Zymon in another.

"We're coming for you, Mimi!" Tai shouted. Tai gave Mimi his hands. "Hold on to me with one hand. Give Zymon to Sora. And Zernone will get your other hand." Mimi gave Sora Zymon.

"Alright," Said Tai, "Zernone, when I count to three, pull with all your might!"

"Why?" Zernone asked, "Why can't we just pull her now?"

"Oh, believe me, Mimi is one heavy girl. One _heavy _girl, even though she doesn't look it."

"Hey!" Shouted Mimi, "I heard that! I'm right here, you know."

"Oh, whatever," Groaned Tai, "Let's go! 1… 2… 3… PULL!" With effortless ease, Tai and Zernone pulled Mimi out of the chasm.

"Oh, thank you, Zernone!" Mimi said to Zernone, kissing him, "As for you Tai. I hope you rot in Hell for what you just said to me!"

"Oh, whatever," Said Tai, "Let's just find everyone else."

"Great idea," Said Zernone, "If we split in different directions…"

"It's too risky," Said Sora, "If we split apart, we might run into danger again. And there may be no one there to help us. It's best if we stick together."

"Is Zymon okay?" Zernone asked.

"He's fine," Replied Mimi, "He wasn't injured in any way."

"Good. Let's continue." After a while of walking, Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Zernone ran into Izzy and Matt.

"Are we glad to see you," Said Matt, "For a while, we thought you guys were dead."

"Prodigious," Said Izzy amazed, "We must be back in the Digital World!"

"That explains all the numbers," Said Zernone, "But how did we get here?"

"We must have gone through a dimensional vortex which that evil digimon made." Izzy continued, "And if we're in the Digital World, that must mean…"

"Tai! Tai! Tai!"

Tai turned around. He saw an orange object. It was getting closer and closer. Tai soon realized who it was.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted in happiness. Tai ran to Agumon and hugged him, "It's really you, Agumon!"

"How long has it been?" Agumon asked,

"Too long buddy," Said Tai, "Too long." Tai looked up. He saw more objects coming.

"Who else is there?" Asked Zernone.

"I know who they are!" Said Izzy, "It's Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Palmon!"

Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Matt greeted their digimon partners. Biyomon, after hugging Sora, seemed to noticed Zernone and Zymon.

"Hey Sora," Biyomon asked, "Who are those two?"

"Those two are Zernone and his partner digimon, Zymon." Said Sora, "They're part of our team."

"Wait a minute," Said Zernone, "Zymon and I are not part of your team. Zymon can't even digivolve!"

"But you have a partner digimon right there!" Said Biyomon, trying to convince Zernone.

"I'm telling you, Biyomon, I'm _not_ digidestined!" Zernone said quite surely.

"Don't worry about him Bi," Said Sora, "He's just a doubter. He'll come around soon."

"Hmph," Scoffed Zernone, "You wish."

"Hey," Said Matt, "Where are the other digimon?"

"Oh, you mean Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon?" Responded Gabumon, "They're on the other side of this forest with Joe, T.K., and Kari."

"Great!" Said Tai, "Let's go get them!" After walking for a half-hour, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Zernone, Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Zymon ran into T.K., Kari, Joe, and their digimon.

"Well," Said Tai, "That's about everyone so I guess we're able to…"

"Hey!" Said Zernone, "Where did Zymon go?"

"Yeah. And Gatomon too." Added Kari. All of a sudden the team heard slashing sounds. They turned to see Gatomon and Zymon fighting each other.

"Lighting Claw!" Gatomon shouted as she slashed at Zymon. Zymon quickly dodged the attack.

"Too slow!" Snickered Zymon, "My turn! Zy Claw!" Zymon struck Gatomon in the face with his long glowing claws, making her fall. Zymon pounced on top of her.

"Oh no you don't!" Gatomon growled. She kicked Zymon into the air, slashing at him vigorously. Zymon then grabbed her and slammed her into the ground. Then the two digimon were at a standoff. They were both panting. Kari turned to Zernone.

"They're going to kill each other!" Kari shouted, "Do something!"

"I can't," Said Zernone.

"Why not!" Shouted an angry Kari.

Zernone turned to Kari, "Because they're fighting to see who's the "top cat"."

"You're not stronger than me," Growled Gatomon.

"I know I'm not stronger," Said Zymon, "That's because I'm _way _stronger!" Both digimon made fierce battle cries as they ran towards each other. They both cocked their fists back for the final blow. Then they punched each other so hard that the ground shook. Zymon and Gatomon fell to the ground at the same time. They were both unconscious.

Kari picked Gatomon up, "You've gotta find another way to resolve your problem of seeing who's better."

"Same here," Said Zernone, "At least I know that Zymon can fight,"

Everyone else laughed.

"What?" Questioned Zernone, "What's so funny? Huh?"

(Note: Zymon is one of many digimon that I created for this fanfic. And the Zymon/Gatomon fight was one of many good battles. Did you like the chapter? I know I liked writing it. If you did, remember to give me good reviews. See you around!)


	4. Digivolution: Part One

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I will like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon

Chapter 4:Digivolution: Part One:

"So, where do we find this evil digimon?" Asked Izzy.

"To tell the truth," Said Zernone, "I don't know. Maybe he might come for us."

"He never did," Said Zymon, "Why start now?"

"I don't know," Said Zernone, "I just have this feeling that something's going to happen. And usually these feelings are right."

As Tai and the gang walked through the strange forest, they heard strange, thumping sounds. Soft at first hearing it. But soon, the noise got louder.

"I knew I was right!" Said Zernone. All of a sudden, the nine teenagers and their digimon were surrounded by nine hedgehog-looking digimon.

Izzy looked up the digimon on his Digimon Analyzer, "I know what these digimon are!" he said, "They're Spikimon! Their "Shocking Quills" attack isn't an attack to take for granted!"

"Well then," Said Agumon, "I guess we have to take them down! Pepper Breath!" Agumon blasted one of the 9 Spikimon down.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted as he took another Spikimon down. Then all of the digimon started to attack the hostile Spikimon.

Biyomon: "Spiral Twister!"

Gabumon: "Blue Blaster!"

Palmon: "Poison Ivy!"

Gomamon: "Marching Fishes!"

Patamon: "Boom Bubble!"

Gatomon: "Lightning Paw!"

Zymon looked at the others fighting and wanted to join in. "I'm going in!" He shouted jumping in the air, "Zy Beam!" Then he shot five energy blasts. The first four blasts to stun the digimon, and the last one to hit the digimon hard. Zymon saw a black rod, sticking out one of the Spikimon's back. Then he saw more rods on the backs of the other Spikimon.

"Hey guys," Zymon shouted, "I have a idea! Aim for the rod on the back of your opponent!"

"What rod, Zymon?" Asked Biyomon. She quickly saw the rod, "There it is!"

"The rod must be causing the digimon to do this," Said Agumon, "Hit it with all your might!" Then Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, And Zymon each blasted one of rods, which quickly disintegrated.

"You guys did it!" Said Zernone, You took care of those guys!"

"Don't celebrate so soon!" Said Izzy. "One of the Spikimon is glowing!"

Tai groaned, "That must mean…"

"Spikimon: digivolve to: Charamon!" The Spikimon now looked bigger and its quills were pointier.

"He digivolved!" Said Zernone, "But how could he?"

"Some digimon can digivolve naturally," Said Izzy, "It's part of their natural defense!"

"I guess it's time to digivolve!" Shouted Tai. When Zernone heard that, he felt bad because Zymon couldn't digivolve yet.

Agumon: "Agumon: digivolve to: Greymon!"

Tentomon: "Tentomon: digivolve to: Kabuterimon!"

Biyomon: "Biyomon: digivolve to: Birdramon!"

Gabumon: "Gabumon: digivolve to: Garurumon!"

Palmon: "Palmon: digivolve to: Togemon!"

Gomamon: "Gomamon: digivolve to: Ikkakumon!"

Patamon: "Patamon: digivolve to: Angemon!"

Gatomon: "Gatomon: digivolve to: Angewomon!"

Zernone stared at the digimon. They looked stronger than ever. Then he looked at Zymon. He wondered what Zymon would look like if he had, or ever will digivolve.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he blasted the Charamon.

"He's done!" Shouted Tai.

"No he isn't!" Said Zernone, "Look!" The Charamon looked completely unharmed.

"It's my turn now!" Chuckled Charamon, "Thunder Spike!" All of a sudden Charamon summoned a huge bolt of lighting from his quills. The thunderbolt hit the ground. Sending Greymon flying.

"Greymon!" Shouted Tai, "No!"

"I'm going in!" Said Zymon

"No!" Said Zernone, "You're not strong enough!"

"But I can still help!" Zymon had this serious look in his eyes. He really wanted to help. Zernone turned to see all the digimon getting damaged by Charamon.

"I can't go on…" Said Kabuterimon, whom de-digivolved back to Tentomon, "Any longer"

"Me neither." Groaned Birdramon, before she changed back to Biyomon. One by one all of the digimon turned back to their previous forms. The only heightened-level digimon left was

Greymon and Angewomon.

"We can't win this battle!" Said Greymon, "He's too strong!"

"Try digivolving to ultimate!" Said Angewomon.

Greymon groaned, "I can't. I'm too… tired." Greymon then turned back into Agumon.

Angewomon scoffed, "Oh, for the love of… oof!" Charamon hit Angewomon so hard that she turned back into Gatomon.

"Gatomon!" Shouted Kari as she held Gatomon, "Please wake up!"

"This has to stop!" Shouted Zernone. All of a sudden, Zymon started to glow.

"What's happening to me?" Shouted Zymon.

"You're digivolving!" Said Zernone, "You're actually digivolving!"

Zymon growled, "Here I go! Zymon: digivolve to: Zytazimon!"

"Whoa!" Said Zernone in amazement.

Zytazimon got into a fighting stance. "You're dealing with me now!" It was all up to Zytazimon now. He was the gang's only hope.

Zernone's only hope…

(Note: Zytazimon's going to be so cool in the next chapter. So do what you do and review. And if you have comments about Zymon's ultimate and mega forms and how you want them to be, don't hesitate to tell me. And be on the lookout for Chapter Five See you around!)


	5. Digivolution: Part Two

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled let's get started!)

Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 5:Digivolution: Part Two:

"Zymon: digivolve to: Zytazimon!"

Zytazimon looked a lot more than Zymon. And he looked too. He had to be. He was the only one able to stand against Charamon.

"You think you will be able to beat me with that Digivolution?" Charamon laughed, "You must be crazy!"

"Okay then," Said Zytazimon, "Let's see who's more crazy. You or me! Zytazi Strike!" Zytazimon fired a large energy blast that knocked Charamon off his feet.

"Okay," Charamon coughed, "Maybe you're stronger than I expected. But you're still no match for me! Thunder Spine!" Charamon summoned a bolt of lightning. It was going so fast that everyone thought that it would hit Zytazimon. But Zytazimon dodged the attack with ease.

"What?" Charamon yelled, "How could that had happened! My attack was going to hit you head on!"

Zytazimon tapped his head, "Brains," he said, "I used them to find the trajectory of your attack. Face it, you've lost, you just don't know it yet."

"I'll show you, Zytazimon! Gaiting Quills!" Charamon fired his quills at an amazing speed towards Zytazimon.

"His quills are going super fast!" Said Izzy, "They must be going at 500 miles per hour!"

"500 miles per hour!" Tai shouted, "I don't think Zytazimon will dodge those quills!"

"Tai," Agumon groaned, "I have to help Zytazimon. He won't be able to hold out for long."

"Agumon's right," Said Tentomon, "His power alone will not be enough to stop Charamon. We have to digivolve to help him."

"I think Tentomon's right," Said Zernone, "If your digimon together wasn't able to stop him. What makes you think Zytazimon can stop him?" He looked at Zytazimon fighting Charamon, "Be careful," He whispered.

Zytazimon dodged all the quills fired at him so far, but his fatigue level was heightening. He was going slower and slower until he was caught in a sneak attack and he was being damaged badly.

"Arrgh!" Zytazimon yelled in pain, "I can't escape! The quills are going too fast!"

"I'm coming!" Agumon shouted, "Agumon: digivolve to: Greymon!"

"Hurry!" Shouted Zernone, "He can't hang on!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon blasted Charamon. Charamon was injured long enough for Zytazimon to move out of Charamon's attack range.

"Thanks Greymon," Panted Zytazimon, "For a while there, I thought it was over for me!"

"Don't thank me now," Said Greymon, "We've got company!" Zytazimon saw Charamon. He was very angry.

"You did the wrong thing!" Said Charamon, his quills standing on end, "You and your friend here is about to be barbecued! Thunder Spine!" Charamon sent another bolt of lightning. This time, he sent it to his quills, making them stronger.

"I ready to fight now, Sora," Biyomon said, "Biyomon: digivolve to: Birdramon!" Birdramon flew up high into the sky. "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon sent a whole bunch of fireballs towards Charamon, engulfing him.

"Is it over?" Asked Sora,

"I don't think so,' Said Izzy.

Charamon walked out of the inferno." You guys are making this every complicated!" He said, "You guys need a lesson in manners! Take this! Thunder Spine!" Yet again, Charamon sent a bolt of lightning. This one however was a lot bigger than the others.

"We won't be able to dodge that!" Said Greymon,

"I'll take care of that!" Said Tentomon, "Tentomon: digivolve to: Kabuterimon!"

"Go for it!" Encouraged Izzy.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon sent a ball of electric energy towards the lightning bolt. The two attacks collided, and exploded harmlessly.

"Hm, you guys have guts," Charamon said, rather amazed, "Very courageous guts! But too bad you'll need more than guts to defeat me!" Charamon ran towards Zytazimon, Greymon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon at full speed.

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she knocked Charamon off his feet, canceling his attack.

"Hey, Gatomon," Zytazimon shouted, "How come you didn't digivolve?"

"I am already at Champion level," Gatomon scoffed, "I don't need to digivolve again. I'm better this way. Speaking of which, after this fight, I'm going to show you that I'm the best!"

"You wish you were better than me," Zytazimon said.

"Would you too stop arguing and fight Charamon?" Shouted Kari.

"Yeah!" Said Zernone, "What Kari just said!"

Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Patamon were up and ready to fight again.

"Let's go!" Said Gabumon! "Gabumon: digivolve to: Garurumon!"

Gomamon: "Gomamon: digivolve to: Ikkakumon!"

Palmon: "Palmon: digivolve to: Togemon!"

Patamon: "Patamon: digivolve to: Angemon!"

Finally, all of the digimon, including Zymon, (Now Zytazimon), were ready to fight Charamon as a team.

"So, what's this?" Charamon chuckled, "At first there was one, now there's nine of you? You kids are going to need a lot of graves after this battle!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Zytazimon, "That's what you think! We're going to take you down as a team!" Then Zytazimon kicked Charamon high into the air. As he was in the air, Zytazimon noticed another black rod in Charamon.

"Guys!" Shouted Zytazimon, " There's another dark rod inside Charamon. That's why he's acting so strange! We need to attack it! Zytazi Strike!" As Zytazimon fired his attack, the other digimon joined in.

Greymon: "Nova Blast"

Garurumon: "Howling Blaster!"

Birdramon: "Meteor Wing!"

Kabuterimon: "Electro Shocker!"

Togemon: "Needle Spray!"

Ikkakumon: " Harpoon Torpedo!"

Angemon: "Hand of Fate!"

Gatomon: "Lightning Paw!"

All of the attacks hit the rod at the same time. The rod disintegrated into dust. After the rod disappeared, Charamon de-digivolved back to Spikimon.

"Ouch! What happened to me?" Said Spikimon,

"We'll tell you all about it." Said Izzy

Later…

"I didn't know what got into me," Said Spikimon, " One moment me and my sisters and brothers were playing tag. Then all of a sudden we got hit by these dark rods!"

"That's the reason you guys went nuts!" Said T.K., "The rods must have been sent by the evil digimon to stop us!"

"I'm sorry I attacked you guys," Said Spikimon, " Oh man, wait until the Digi-Savers hear about this!"

"Who are the Digi-Savers?" Asked Tai.

"The Digi-Saver's are a group of rebel digimon fighting the Digi-Darkness and The Dark Program himself."

"Great!" Said Tai, "Where can we find them?"

"Their latest campaign is near Osaigah Village. They should be there."

Later…

"Do you think these "Digi-Savers" will help us?" Zernone asked Tai.

"I don't know," Said Tai, "But if they have info on this evil digimon we have to fight, they're our only hope."

"Hey Zymon," Said Gatomon, "You owe me a fight."

"Come on, Gatomon," Said Zernone, "Not now. He just finished fighting a digimon."

"Don't worry about me, Zernone." Zymon chuckled, "Okay Gatomon, you're on!"

(Note: Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Remember to review and suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega levels. And look out for chapter 6! See you around!)


	6. The DigiSavers

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before there's a good reason. So, now that's settled let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 6: The Digi-Savers:

"Would you two cut it out?" Zernone shouted as he parted Zymon and Gatomon, "You two fight like cat and dogs! Except you guys are… um-well… cats! Actually you're digimon, but that's not the point!"

"If you tell Zymon that I'm more experienced than him, will stop fighting him!" Said Gatomon in an angry, maybe jealous way.

"So, just because you're experienced than me in fighting doesn't mean you're better!" Growled Zymon, "It just means you're more experienced than me! That's it!"

"Oh yeah?" Asked Gatomon.

"Yeah," Zymon responded.

"Alrighty then, Let's see if you're wrong! Which is true!" Zymon and Gatomon started to fight each other until…

"Enough!" Shouted Kari, as she picked up Gatomon, "You guys are giving me a headache!"

"Yeah," Said Zernone, picking up Zymon, "You guys need to find a way to resolve this problem of seeing who's better. Until then, apologize to each other!"

Zymon started to apologize until he saw Gatomon tongue flashing from out of her mouth. So he responded by sticking out his tongue. And the two stayed that way.

"Well," Said Zernone, "I tried to resolve it. But let's face it. They're rivals!"

"I guess you're right," Said Kari, "Maybe they _are _rivals."

Later that night…

Zernone stared at the night sky. He couldn't sleep wondering who or what the Dark Program was. Maybe he wasn't even a digimon! He stared into the sky for a long time. He soon felt relief when he realized that Osaigah Village was not so far from where he was sleeping. So, in a calm way, he fell into a peaceful rest.

The next day…

"There it is!" Shouted Izzy, "There's Osaigah Village!" As the gang entered the village they found out it was a place of hustle and bustle. There were a lot of things to do in the village. They also noticed it was place for preparing for battle.

"Well," Said Tai, "We might as well find the Digi-…" An Elecmon then interrupted Tai as he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The Elecmon said as he stared Tai in the eyes. The Elecmon had on villager clothes and had on an eye patch, "Speak quickly!"

"We're looking for the Digi-Savers." Responded Izzy, "I heard they could help us!"

"Oh," Said Elecmon, "I know who they are. Hey G-mon! Somebody's here to see us!"

"I'm going! I'm coming!" Said a voice. As the shadow walked out of the building next to Elecmon, the gang noticed that it was a Gazimon.

"Hey!" Said Mimi, "We know you! You're one of those creepy digimon who used to work for Etemon!"

"I'm not the same Gazimon!" The Gazimon said, "I'm Gazimon, leader of the Digi-Savers! Now, why do you need our help?"

"We heard from a Spikimon that you know who the Dark Program is." Said Zernone, "You might be able to tell us what we're up against!"

"The Dark Program is no ordinary digimon," Gazimon said to Zernone, "He's one of the strongest digimon I've ever seen. His power is so mighty that the Dark Masters would be nothing compared to him. No one knows his true name. And we don't what to know either. If I had a choice, I'd give up fighting him."

"But you do have a choice!" Said Joe, "You're fighting him now!"

"You don't get it." Said Gazimon, "Me, Elecmon, Zerromon, Dogmamon, and Buzzmon are fighting because we were once the chosen digimon to help the original Digidestined."

"What?" Shouted Tai, "You were once the original digimon for the original Digidestined?"

"Yep," Said Elecmon, "And we have no choice but to fight the Dark Program. We made a promise to our friends that we would protect the Digi-World. And we must keep that promise!"

"And we'll help any way we can!" Said Tai, "We're the _new_ Digidestined! And we made a promise to everyone in the Digital and real worlds that we would fight to protect them! And we'll keep that promise too!"

"Tai's right," Said Sora, "We'll help you guys defeat the Dark Program. We promise."

"I may not be Digidestined," Zernone included, "But me and Zymon will not let you fight alone to die! We're here too!"

"Thanks," Said Gazimon, wiping his eyes, "Speaking of which you help us with our campaign!"

"What's the campaign about?" Asked T.K.

"Well," Gazimon said, pointing to the north, "Our mission is to infiltrate and destroy that city! That city is Darktropolis, one of the Dark Programs artificially created cities. He has taken many helpless digimon captive. So, what we have to do is get to the center of the city, free the captive digimon, and destroy the activation generator. If we can destroy the generator, the city will die. And if the city dies, we can keep at least one village safe."

"That doesn't seem so hard," Said Zernone.

"Believe me," Said Elecmon, "Its not that easy. Our top spy, Buzzmon, went to check out Darktropolis and he says there are many traps and dangers in the city to look out for. Plus he has an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon in the city trooping around. Now, is it so easy?"

Zernone shook his head.

"Hey G-mon, I think you should take a look at this." Said Elecmon giving Gazimon a pair of binoculars.

"Oh no," Gasped Gazimon, "It's an army of Guardromon. The Dark Program must have sent them! I think I need four of you guys to stay to help us fight!"

"Me, T.K., Joe, and Mimi will stay!" Said Kari.

"The rest of you, you guys will come with me, Elecmon, and Buzzmon!" Said Gazimon, follow me this way! Gazimon lead Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Zernone (Along with their digimon of course) to a red and white pipe.

"We'll go trough here to get to Darktropolis!" Said Gazimon, with a flashlight, "Let's go!" As the gang ran through the pipe, Zernone looked back to see the others get ready for battle.

"I hope we can do this," Said Zernone.

"We have to," Said Gazimon, "We have to."

(Note: Some of this chapter's characters were inspired to make an appearance by Pandemonium Theory! (Applause) Make sure to review and keep sending suggestions on how to make my fanfic a better one. And look out for chapter 7! See you around!)


	7. Siege of Darktropolis

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 7: Siege of Darktropolis:

"Hurry!" Shouted Gazimon, running through another pipe, "This way!" Zernone, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Zymon, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon ran followed Gazimon, Elecmon, and Buzzmon through the series of passageways. After running for 6 minutes, the group finally reached the outskirts of Darktropolis.

"Here we are," Said Gazimon panting, "Darktropolis." Gazimon laid down a map, "Here's the plan. Elecmon, Buzzmon, and I will go the area where the imprisoned digimon are. You guys will go and distract the Guardromon and Mekanorimon stationed around here. After that all of us meet in the center of town. Then we will go the activation generator and destroy it. Not so complicated, huh?"

"No," Said Tai sarcastically, "It's not that… Are you out of your mind? Yes, it's very complicated! Do you think we can even do this?"

"We have to," Said Zernone, "If we destroy this city, we're one step closer to defeating the Dark Program."

"Good," Said Gazimon, "Elecmon, Buzzmon: Gear up!" Elecmon took out a bag and pulled out some equipment. Things like keys, knives, climbing material, and some other things.

Sora couldn't help but notice Elecmon putting on some different clothes. "Hey Elecmon," She asked, "Why are you changing clothes? And what are these things?"

"These are our Digi-Saver items." Elecmon explained, "Anything we will ever need is in this bag. Because of glitch in the bag, it's bottomless. And my clothes, I work better when I'm waering my Digi-Saver gear. But don't focus on me. Focus on your job, stopping the controlled digimon."

"Okay," Said Buzzmon, a insect-bird hybrid digimon, "My radar says that the digimon are north by northeast!"

"Right!" Said Gazimon," That's our cue. Good luck fighting the robot digimon!" Then Gazimon, Elecmon, And Buzzmon disappeared in the shadows.

"Okay," Said Zernone, "Now what?" Then…

"Warning!" An alarm shouted, "We have 10 unidentified objects in Sector 10, Area 2. I repeat: We have 10 unidentified objects in Sector 10, Area 2! Destroy the intruders! " And in no time at all, a large group of Guardromon and Mekanorimon surrounded the group.

"We have company," Said Matt, "A lot of company!"

"Well then," Said Tai, "Let's take these guys down a notch!"

Agumon: "Agumon: digivolve to: Greymon!"

Gabumon: "Gabumon: digivolve to: Garurumon!"

Biyomon: "Biyomon: digivolve to: Birdramon!"

Tentomon: "Tentomon: digivolve to: Kabuterimon!"

Zymon: "Zymon: digivolve to: Zytazimon!"

"Destroy the intruders." One Guardromon said, "Guardian Barrage!" After that Guardromon fired it's attack the other enemy digimon joined in.

"Let's hope that the Digi-Savers have less to do than we do!" Said Tai.

Meanwhile…

Gazimon, Elecmon, and Buzzmon rushed trough the hallways that led to the prison zone of the city. As they ran through the hallways, Elecmon saw a young Koromon being tortured by a Mekanorimon,

"You guys go ahead," Elecmon, growled, "I'll take care of this bully!" As Gazimon and Buzzmon continued on their path, Elecmon ran towards the Mekanorimon.

"Twin Beam!" The Mekanorimon shouted as it attempted to stop Elecmon in his tracks; But Elecmon dodged the attack and tackled the Mekanorimon so hard that the enemy digimon blew up.

The Koromon sighed in relief, "Thank you," She said, "For a while there I thought I was dead meat!"

"Don't worry," Said Elecmon, "That's what a Digi-Saver does."

"You're a Digi-Saver?" The Koromon gasped, "I love those guys! I want to grow up to be like you guys one day!"

"Hey!" Gazimon shouted, "No time to be making fans! We have a world to save here!"

"I'm coming, Gazimon!" Elecmon looked at Koromon, "Run along now."

"Okay," Said Koromon as she bounced away, "Thank you, Elecmon! I won't forget you!"

"I love this job." Said Elecmon proudly.

Meanwhile…

"Zytazi Strike!" Shouted Zytazimon as he blasted one of the Mekanorimon to bits.

"Hey!" Said Zernone, "These digimon have dark rods on them! Just like the ones we saw on the Spikimon and Charamon!"

"They must be under control by the Dark Program!" Said Izzy, "Hey guys, aim for the dark rods!"

"Will do, Izzy!" Shouted Kabuterimon, "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon blasted a rod on a Guardromon. As soon as the attack hit the dark rod, the dark rod disintegrated. And then, just like that, the Guardromon stopped attacking.

"I think we found our strategy!" Said Izzy proudly, "Now we can defeat this army!"

"I guess that when the Dark Program was making the control rods, he didn't think of shields or anything else to protect them." Joked Tai. Then everyone started laughing.

Zernone laughed for a while, then he stopped. He knew why the Dark Program did what he did. And he had to tell everyone.

"Hey guys," Said Zernone, "I know why these dark rods are the way they are! You see, these rods must be a part of the Digi Darkness! And every rod that are destroyed returns to the Digi Darkness"

"What's the Digi Darkness?" Sora asked.

"I don't know that now. But what I do know is that the Digi Darkness has something to do with these rods!" Zernone looked to the place where the digimon were fighting. The battle was almost over.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon blasted the rod off the last fighting digimon. All of the digimon were calm again. But the fighting wasn't over.

"You guys are good," Said a voice that was kid-like, yet serious, "But can you defeat me?" Out of the shadows walked a little imp-like digimon with a red ring on his head.

"Who are you?" Asked Zytazimon, stepping towards the mysterious digimon.

"I am Cyphermon, one of the Dark Program's five powerful generals. And you are the Digidestined, right? Hey! Wait! Aren't there supposed to be more of you guys?"

"The rest of the team is back at Osaigah Village defending it!" Said Tai, "And you're one of the Dark Program's generals? You don't look so strong."

"I'd take that back Tai," Said Izzy, on his computer, "Cyphermon is a powerful champion level digimon. But his powers are equivalent to the strength of an ultimate level digimon! And he has a short fuse so watch out!"

"You guys are going to be sorry you ever came to the Digi-World!" Cyphermon snickered, cracking his knuckles, "You guys are going to suffer a painful demise!"

"We'll see about that!" Said Tai!

"You will see," Cyphermon, sneered, "You'll see all right."

(Note: Get ready for the ultimate battle against Cyphermon! I can't wait to see how it comes out! In the meantime keep reviewing and keep sending suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms. And look out for chapter 8! This is Ishiino saying, see you around!)


	8. Battle Against Cyphermon

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 8: Battle Against Cyphermon:

Zernone stared at Cyphermon. He couldn't help but wonder what digimon the dark program was. And who was Cyphermon and why would he join the Dark Program willingly. He thought about the situation for a while, and then the answer hit him! Cyphermon was part of the Digi Darkness!

"Hey, Cyphermon!" Zernone shouted.

Cyphermon turned to Zernone, "What do you want before your destruction?" He asked

"What is the Digi Darkness? And why are you working for the Dark Program?"

Cyphermon stared at Zernone rather confused, "You don't know what the Digi Darkness is?" He laughed, "I'll tell you. The Digi Darkness is what makes me who I am! The Digi Darkness is part of the Dark Program's ever giving data. Except this data is very dangerous! The data that comes from the Dark Program is made from the Dark Matter, a once powerful computer virus that was defeated by a simple Ultimate level digimon. After it's defeat, the Dark Matter became part of the Digital World. And soon as it landed, it changed the once peaceful digimon into ravaging monsters. What I'm trying to as is say is that the Digi Darkness created the rods that are controlling the digimon to do the Dark Program's bidding. And every time at least 10 dark rods are returned, the Digi Darkness creates dark digimon, which are more powerful than the dark rods. And every dark digimon is above the normal power of a regular digimon. And I'm one of them."

"But why are working for the Dark Program?" Asked Izzy.

"Because, if I don't I'll be deleted. And I don't want that to happen! So, get ready to die!!!" Cyphermon then rushed at the group at high speed.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he blasted Cyphermon in an attempt to stop him. Cyphermon stopped his rush and turned to Greymon.

"You want to play rough?" Said Cyphermon in an almost playful mood, "Let's do it! Cypher Rush!" Cyphermon rushed at Greymon at enormous speed and knocked him through 3 steel walls. Greymon was finally covered in a pile of metal. "Who's next?" Cyphermon sneered.

"I am!" Shouted Kabuterimon, "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon blasted Cyphermon and then rushed towards him.

Cyphermon stopped Kabuterimon with psychic energy, "No you don't!" Cyphermon laughed, "Psychic Pinball!" Cyphermon then threw Kabuterimon into a wall and bounced him all over the room. Then Cyphermon threw Kabuterimon through the ceiling.

"Kabuterimon! Are you okay?" Shouted Izzy, almost angry, "This digimon is stronger than those Spikimon and Charamon combined!"

Birdramon flew high in the air, "Meteor Wing!" She shouted as she blasted Cyphermon with fire. Cyphermon walked out of the flames, brushed himself, and looked up.

"You better be glad I can't fly!" He said. He jumped high into the air where Birdramon was and hovered.

"I thought you said you couldn't fly!" Birdramon said confused.

Cyphermon smiled, "I lied," He then sent Birdramon flying with one punch.

"Double sneak attack?" Garurumon asked Zytazimon.

"Double sneak attack!" Zytazimon agreed. Both digimon silently jumped into the air where Cyphermon was. They then attacked Cyphermon with all their might.

Garurumon: "Howling Blaster!"

Zytazimon: "Zytazi Strike!"

The blasts hit Cyphermon in a purple explosion. And for a while, the smoke lingered.

"Did they do it?" Sora asked, "Did Garurumon and Zytazimon defeat Cyphermon?"

"Oh no!" Shouted Tai angrily, "He's not done!" The smoke cleared and showed Cyphermon, with hardly a scratch on him.

"You guys are super weak!" Cyphermon said angrily, showing that he was frustrated with the digimons' strength, "If I wasn't toying with you guys, you'd be deleted a _long_ time ago!" He looked at Zytazimon and Garurumon. "As for you two: Rubber Stretch!" He then grabbed Zytazimon and Garurumon by their heads and then bashed them together. Garurumon and Zytazimon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Zytazimon!" Zernone shouted.

"Garurumon!" Matt yelled not soon after

"It's going to take more than champion level to take this guy out!" Said Tai.

"Looks like we will have to go to ultimate!" Said Izzy. Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Sora took out their crests.

_Oh great_, Zernone thought, _I don't have a digimon crest! Now I know I'm not digidestined!_

Greymon: "Greymon: digivolve to: MetalGreymon!"

Garurumon: "Garurumon: digivolve to: WereGarurumon!"

Kabuterimon: "Kabuterimon: digivolve to: MegaKabuterimon!"

Birdramon: "Birdramon: digivolve to: Garudamon!"

"Hm," Cyphermon sneered while he looked at the digimon digivolve, "Digivolving is an unfair advantage! I know how to take care of that! Digivolution Nullify!" Cyphermon then launched a weird gray blast hit all the digimon digivolving. But it didn't damage them in any way.

"I guess your attack didn't work!" Tai jeered.

"You're wrong," Said Cyphermon, "It worked perfectly."

"Giga Blaster," MetalGreymon shouted as he blasted Cyphermon with rockets. Then the other digimon joined in.

WereGarurumon: "Wolf Claw!"

MegaKabuterimon: "Horn Buster!"

Garudamon: "Wing Blade!" Even Zytazimon, who wasn't as powerful as the others, but still strong enough, joined in.

Zytazimon jumped towards Cyphermon and shouted, "Lion's Barrage!" Zytazimon then did between a 100 and 200-hit combo on Cyphermon. Cyphermon dropped to the ground, shaking in pain.

"You guys are getting stronger," He said, "You might even beat me before these 2 minutes are over!"

"What do you mean?" Zernone asked, "What happens in 2 minutes?"

"You'll see," Cyphermon chuckled. Then suddenly, MetalGreymon clawed Cyphermon into the air. Then the 4 ultimate and one champion level digimon were pummeling Cyphermon. For a while, the team was winning.

_Oh, come on, _Cyphermon thought, _hurry up and finish the time period. _Cyphermon then smiled saying, "Time's up!"

All of a sudden, Tai's, Matt's, Sora's, and Izzy's digivice started to beep. Then, the four-digimon de-digivolved to their ultimate forms. Then the digivices' screens turned red and stayed that away.

"What did you do to our digivices?" Yelled Tai.

"And why is mine not effected?" Said Zernone.

Cyphermon clicked his tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He said, "This is an Digivolution Nullifying technique. It causes all your digimon to lose their Digivolution abilities partially. They can digivolve, all right, but it causes the digivices to only use its full potietnal on digivolving from baby form to champion level. You can digivolve to ultimate and mega, but your digimon can only stay at that level for 2 minutes. After those 2 minutes are up, the digimon will de-digivolve back to champion form and is forced to stay that way for 10 minutes. And it's incurable! And about you, kid. You don't even have a crest! How can your digimon digivolve to ultimate and above without a crest?"

"We'll find a way to reverse what you did, Cyphermon!" Izzy shouted.

"That's fine with me," Cyphermon said, sure that what Izzy was saying was a lie, "Until then, Cypher Cannon!" Cyphermon then blasted the group with a powerful energy blast.

"Our digimon can't digivolve past champion level!" Shouted Izzy, "How can we defeat him?"

"I don't know," Said Tai, "We have to keep fighting, though!"

"You guys are lucky," Said Zernone, "Zymon can't digivolve past champion level! Zytazimon doesn't stand a chance against Cyphermon!"

Digivolution was the group's only way to defeat Cyphermon. How even _that_ chance was destroyed.

How could they defeat Cyphermon now?

All hope was lost at that moment…

(Note: This chapter was super cool! I can't wait to type the next one! Keep reviewing and send suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms. See you around!)

(Also note: Did you like what Cyphermon done to pull the outcome of the battle back to his side. Pretty evil, huh? Ha ha ha!)


	9. Battle for Osaigah Village: Pt:1

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 9: Battle for Osaigah Village: Part One:

While Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Zernone, and their digimon fought Cyphermon in Darktropolis, Kari, T.K., Mimi, Joe, and their digimon were fighting the army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon in Osaigah Village. The odds were against the gang. There were 7,000 against 10. (That included the gang of Kari, T.K., Joe, and Mimi, their digimon, and Zerromon and Dogmamon, two of the Digi-Savers that were commanded to stay by Gazimon.) The fighting was going on since the team had split apart and it looked like there was no end.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted as she attacked a Guardromon and destroyed the dark rod in it. She looked to Kari, panting.

"What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

"There's too much of them." Gatomon gasped, "They got us locked down. It'll be no time before the 4 gates around town are destroyed and the village breached!"

"Don't give up!" Kari encouraged, "You've got to fight a little longer! We are the only ones that can protect this world the Dark Program! With the Digi-Savers' help we can do it!"

"Hey guys!" Yelled Zerromon as he ran towards them. Zerromon was a red chameleon-looking rookie level digimon with a karate headband and fighting gloves. He talked in a calm, cool voice.

"What's going on?" Asked Kari.

"Well, the problem is that the southern gate is being bombarded by the enemy digimon. And by the looks of it, the gate is not going to hold out for long! I need you two to help me defend the village as soon as the gate is bust open!"

"We'll see what we can do!" Said Kari, in a battle-ready mood. She was acting kind of like Tai.

"Yeah!" Said Gatomon, "Let's save this village and show Zymon he's not the best!"

"Um, Gatomon," Kari groaned, "could you _not _think about Zymon for _one _minute, please?"

"Oops! Sorry Kari."

"Great!" Said Zerromon in a good mood. (He should have been. He was leader of the Digi-Savers whenever Gazimon and Elecmon were away and there were members to command. And that was the first time in 17 months.) "We'll go right away! Let's go!" He said as he, Kari, and Gatomon ran to the southern gate of the village.

Meanwhile, T.K. and Angemon, whom digivolved from Patamon since the start of the battle, were fighting a group of Guardromon and Mekanorimon in the main street and were in trouble. Then, Joe and Ikkakumon jumped in.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon boomed as he blasted one of the Mekanorimon off of Angemon.

"Thanks." Said Angemon.

"No problem." Assured Ikkakumon.

"Hey Joe." Said T.K., "What took you and Ikkakumon so long?"

"Me and Ikkakumon were in the courtyard, defending a group of Peikomon. Good thing we made it in time. Where are Kari and Gatomon and Mimi and Palmon?"

"Last time I seen Kari was when she and Gatomon were fighting some Guardromon at the edge of town. And about Mimi and Palmon? Beats me. I bet they're either buying some perfume of something or hiding some where." To the contrary, Mimi and Palmon were at the northern gate, defending it. And it also seemed that Palmon digivolved into Togemon.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon yelled as she shot down at least 30 enemy digimon.

"That's right, Togemon!" Shouted Mimi holding a green flag with a number 0 (Perhaps the Osaigah Village flag) "Death to the Dark Program! Freedom for the Digital World!"

"Hey Mimi!" Shouted T.K., running to Mimi and Togemon, "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to defend this gate so that none of these lame-o digimon can get inside! So, you do your part and fight too!" Mimi stared at T.K. super-hard. To him it looked like Mimi was looking into his conscience. It was freaking him out!

"O…okay?" Said T.K. stepping back, "Go ahead and continue what you were doing." He ran away as fast as he could.

Meanwhile…

Kari, Gatomon, and Zerromon were at the southern gate, fighting the invading platoon. (Kari wasn't actually fighting, but cheering Gatomon and Zerromon on) So far they were doing good.

"Whiplash Attack!" Zerromon cried as he tripped up a large group of enemies. "Go for it Gatomon!"

"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon then attacked and destroyed all the dark rods on the overturned enemies.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cheered Kari.

"Where are all these enemies coming from?" Said Gatomon.

"The Dark Program isn't a digimon who thinks small." Said Zerromon, "This army may be big, but think about your friends! They're in Darktropolis! The army we're fighting here is nothing compared to what they may be fighting there! So don't give up. Keep going."

"Thanks Zerromon," Said Gatomon, "You made me think a whole lot more about this battle."

"And besides," Zerromon included, "You want to show Zymon that you're better, right?"

"Damn straight!" Gatomon growled, "Come on Zerromon. We have some battling to do!"

Back at the main street, T.K., Joe, Angemon, and Ikkakumon were finishing off the enemy digimon in that area when Dogmamon came in. Dogmamon was a large cannonball-like, champion level digimon who talked in a thunderous voice.

"I need you four to come with me." Boomed Dogmamon. He then took T.K., Joe, Angemon, and Ikkakumon to the western gate. It was in bad shape and getting worse. Just like the one Kari, Gatomon, and Zerromon were at.

"Looks like it's about to fall." Said T.K.

"And behind that gate is an large group of digimon, waiting for us." Said Dogmamon, "Let's get ready!" And before Dogmamon could finish his sentence, the gate fell. Revealing about 500 Guardromon and Mekanorimon.

"Let's go!" Roared Dogmamon, "Cannonball Crater!!" Dogmamon then jumped and smashed himself into the earth causing a group of enemies to smash into the gate. After about 4 minutes, (Thanks to Dogmamon's Cannonball Crater attack) the battle at the gate was over.

"Whew," Puffed T.K., "I'm glad that's over."

"Wait a moment." Said Dogmamon; "There's something wrong. Mimi and Togemon are fighting at the northern gate. Zerromon said that he, Kari, and Gatomon were at the southern gate. And we're here. So then whose…"

"Protecting the eastern gate!" Shouted T.K., "We've got to get there!" The group got to the gate, expecting to see the gate being intruded. But instead two unknown digimon were defending it. One of the two digimon was one of the Spikimon siblings.

"Shocking Quills!" Spikimon shouted as he zapped one of the digimon. Then he was all of a sudden surrounded. "Hey! A little help here, Selphimon?"

"On my way," Said Selphimon, "Fox Fire!" Selphimon then blasted the digimon surrounding Spikimon. "You _can _digivolve, you know." She added.

"Oh yeah!" Remembered Spikimon, "Let's do it then! Spikimon: digivolve to: Charamon!"

"Hey Charamon!" Shouted T.K.

"Huh?" Charamon turned around to see T.K. and the others, "Hey!" He said, "I _knew_ that I would run into you guys again someday! Hey look! I mastered the Digivolution Ability!"

"That's good!" Joe added, "We're glad you're here. This village could've been lost without you two!"

"Who's the other with you, Charamon?" Asked Ikkakumon.

"I'm Selphimon." Selphimon answered. Selphimon was a lavender fox-like champion level digimon who stood on all fours. She had a crystal in her forehead. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Why are you here?" Asked T.K.

"We came to join the Digi-Savers," Said Charamon, "If you let us."

"I have to check up with Gazimon." Said Dogmamon.

"Great!" Said Charamon, "Where is he?"

"He's away for the moment."

Charamon groaned.

"Why won't you let you join us?" Said a calm voice. It turned out to be Zerromon. And along with him were Kari, Mimi, Gatomon, and Togemon.

"Really?" Said Charamon, "You'll let me and Selphimon join?"

"Really," Said Zerromon. "Since I'm the leader while G-mon and E-mon are away, you are from this day until you guys die are Digi-Savers!"

"Not for long!" Said a treacherous voice.

"What was that?" Said T.K. He turned to see the enemy digimon retreating. The group looked into the sky. They saw a large dark cloud. And from the cloud, it shot a strange object. When the figure straightened, it looked like a man, except he was covered a dark mist. The only objects that weren't covered were his orange eyes. He was surely a digimon.

"So, you are the Digidestined," The digimon said, "Funny. I thought there were more of you guys. So I bet your death will be quick!"

"This is not all of us!" Yelled Kari, "The rest of our team is in Darktropolis."

"And who are you?" Asked T.K.

"I am Zephromon!" The digimon said, "And that'll be the last time you ever hear of my name!"

"Who is this Zephromon?" Asked Kari

"Zephromon is a powerful ultimate level digimon." Zerromon said half angry-half scared, "He's mostly known as the Dark Program."

The team was shocked. They finally ran into the Dark Program. But could they take on this menace known all over the Digital World? And was he as strong as they think he is?

This fight would decide it all…

(Note: Now you know whom the Dark Program really is. And if you want to see what he does watch out for chapter 10! Make sure to review and send suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms! See you around!)

(Also Note: You heard about Peikomon, right? If you want to know who this digimon really is: keep reading…) (Mysterious Tone)


	10. Battle for Osaigah Village: Pt:2

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 10: Battle for Osaigah Village: Part Two:

"Who's up first to be destroyed?" Zephromon chuckled as he looked at his enemies. He looked for only a short while until he saw Kari. He then got a sinister look in his eyes.

"He's looking at you, Kari." Growled Gatomon.

"I know," Said Kari, "What do you think he's going to do?"

"Don't worry," Said Zerromon stepping up, "He has to go through the both of us. Me and Gatomon!"

"You're first, little girl!" Zephromon said in an evil mood, "Let's end your short, pathetic life." He then walked, and then ran towards Kari.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon shouted in an attempt to stop Zephromon in his tracks. Zephromon flipped to ground.

"Hm." Zephromon said, "I guess you'd do anything to save your friend." He got up, "Too bad you're going to die too!"

"Let's see who's going to die!" Said Gatomon.

"Let's see then! Zephro Sword!" Zephromon then took out a large black-and-purple blade. He then rushed at Gatomon in full force and slashed her. Gatomon hit the ground six times before skidding for fifteen feet.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried as ran to care for her injured friend. She looked up and to see Zephromon laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kari sobbed.

Zephromon stopped laughing, "This digimon here has lot's of potential. She uses this potential to fight on your side. It's completely laughable! She should be on my side. The winning side."

"She'll _never _be on your side!" Shouted Zerromon, "We're going to take you out, Dark Program!"

"Put your skills where your mouth is," Laughed Zephromon, "and show me."

"You're going to regret that!" Shouted Zerromon, running towards Zephromon, "Whiplash Attack!" Zerromon struck Zephromon in the face as hard as he could.

"Those are all your skills?" Zephromon sneered, " If that's the case, you have _no _skills _at all_!"

"Oh yeah?" Zerromon growled, "I'll show you! Lizard Beatdown!" Zerromon then attacked Zephromon with everything he had. And more!"

"That's it?" Zephromon said in anger, "Let me show you what _I've _got! Dark Wave!" Zephromon blasted Zerromon with some of the dark energy surrounding him.

"Zerromon!" Shouted T.K.

"I'm sorry," Said Zerromon, "I gave him all I had. But I guess it wasn't enough." Zerromon then blacked out.

"That's it!" Boomed Dogmamon, "That's the end of the line! Charamon! Selphimon! Let's show the Dark Program the power of the Digi-Savers!" Dogmamon, Charamon, and Selphimon rushed towards Zephromon at high speed. Then they attacked Zephromon with their best attacks.

Charamon: "Gatling Quills!"

Selphimon: "Fox Fire!"

Dogmamon: "Cannonball Crater!" All three attacks hit Zephromon and resulted in a large explosion.

"Guess he wasn't that strong, eh," Said Charamon triumphantly, "Looks like we didn't need your help after all."

Selphimon tapped Charamon's shoulder with her front left paw.

"What?" Charamon asked.

"Don't celebrate too soon." Said Selphimon. The smoke cleared and showed Zephromon without a scratch.

"I don't believe my eyes!" Said Joe, "After all those attacks, Zephromon's still standing?"

"Gazimon told you," Said Dogmamon, "Zephromon is no ordinary digimon. He's the Dark Program. His power is increased by the Digi Darkness."

Zephromon looked at himself and frowned, "Was that all you guys could do?" He said, "You guys make Chameleon-boy there look like he's at ultimate level! I have consequences for those who are weaklings. Dark Pulse!" Zephromon blasted the three digimon with an arc of dark energy. After the smoke from the attack cleared. It showed all three opponents, Charamon, Selphimon, and Dogmamon, on the ground unconscious.

"This digimon is unbelievable!" Said T.K. shocked, "He took out Gatomon, Zerromon, Charamon, Dogmamon, and Selphimon out with one attack each! He's one strong digimon. Angemon! Do you think you can take him?"

"I'll try T.K." Said Angemon. Angemon then flew towards Zephromon.

"So you're next?" Asked Zephromon.

"In a way…" Said Angemon, "…yes!"

"Well then. I _am _having a nice time playing with you guys. Let's see what you got!" Zephromon got into a fighting stance, "I'm waiting."

"Wait no more!" Shouted Angemon, "Hand of Fate!" Angemon then blasted Zephromon with holy energy. Resulting with Zephromon flying through three buildings. And then the third building collapsed with Zephromon inside.

"That's the last of him," Said Angemon, "All of that damage must've deleted him." As Angemon walked back towards T.K., Zephromon appeared out of nowhere in his path.

"That was a very strong attack." Zephromon chuckled.

Angemon was shocked, "I thought I destroyed you. You were in the building when it collapsed. I_ saw_ it!"

"I was," Zephromon said, "But as soon as building collapsed, I teleported out of the way."

"You demon!" Angemon tried to strike Zephromon with his staff, but Zephromon grasped it.

"You want to play with weapons?" Laughed Zephromon, "Let's go then! Zephro Sword!" Zephromon struck Angemon with his sword. Angemon lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

"Angemon!" Shouted T.K., "No! That digimon took out Angemon in one hit. Just like he did everyone else."

"I'm getting bored," Yawned Zephromon, "Who's next?"

"I am!" Shouted Togemon, "Needle Spray!" Togemon sprayed all of her sharpest needles on Zephromon. But Zephromon wasn't harmed in any way.

"Look at me!" Shouted a furious Zephromon, "I look like a pin cushion!" He looked at Togemon, "You'll pay for this! Shadow Grasp!" A large hand-like object came out of the dark mist surrounding him and grabbed Togemon, dragging her to him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yelled Togemon.

Zephromon smiled, "This. Shadow Launch!" Zephromon then threw Togemon to Ikkakumon, who was nearby charging his attack.

"Harpoon Tor--" Ikkakumon's attack was interrupted when Togemon struck him, knocking both of them out.

"That's all of the digimon," Said Zephromon, cracking his knuckles, "Next, the Digidestined!" He slowly walked towards Kari, T.K., Joe, and Mimi. He knew their digimon would get up. But when? _Before_ or _after_ the gang died?

"You're…not done…with…us …first!" Said a voice. The voice turned out to be Gatomon's, "Kill us first."

"Gatomon," Whispered Kari. Soon the others got up.

"You guys are persistent!" Said Zephromon, "Too bad your persistence will get you killed!"

All of a sudden, T.K.'s, Kari's, Joe's, and Mimi's digivices started to glow. Then Gatomon, Angemon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon started to glow.

_Digivolution,_ Zephromon thought, _maybe this might be a challenge after all!_

"Go for it!" Encouraged Kari, "And don't stop until you win!"

Gatomon: "Gatomon: digivolve to: Angewomon!"

Angemon: "Angemon: digivolve to: MagnaAngemon!"

Ikkakumon: "Ikkakumon: digivolve to: Zudomon!"

Togemon: "Togemon: digivolve to: Lilymon!"

Finally, the fight was a match. All of the Digidestined's digimon digivolved to their ultimate form. But was it enough to stop Zephromon?

"Let's do this!" Shouted Angewomon.

"We're helping too!" Groaned Zerromon, "You'll need all the help you can get!"

"It's too dangerous!" Said Lilymon, "You guys could be deleted! Even worse, killed!"

"Zerromon's right," Said MagnaAngemon, "We _will_ need all the help we can get. I'll heal you! Magna Antidote! And just like that, Zerromon's, Charamon's, Selphimon's, and Dogmamon's wounds were healed.

"You guys will be a last line of defense." Said Zudomon, "Until then, let the ultimates handle this!"

"You guys look new and approved," Said Zephromon, "Let's see if you skills are new and approved too!"

"Let's attack him at the same time!" Said MagnaAngemon, "Now! Gate of Destiny!"

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow!"

Zudomon: "Vulcan's Hammer!"

Lilymon: "Flower Cannon!"

As the attacks took impact on Zephromon, not only it caused a gigantic explosion, but it also created a 12-foot deep crater in the ground. But after all of that, Zephromon was still alive and unharmed.

"Even at ultimate level you guys are weak!" Said Zephromon angrily, "If you guys don't get stronger, I'll kill you and your friends _now_!

"Let's get him!" Shouted Zudomon. Then all four digimon attacked with all their might. But Zephromon dodged at blocked all of their attacks. And it went that way for 2 minutes. All of a sudden, the gang's digivices started to beep. Then the digimon went back to champion form.

"What the," Said Gatomon surprised, "What happened?"

_Hm, _Zephromon thought, _Cyphermon must have activated the Digivolution Nullification technique. He must've been having a hard time with the Digidestined in Darktropolis! Well, he's always in a "must win" attitude. But this is ruining my fun! I will stop the technique. But only until the fights over. That way these weaklings can fight at their full potential! _Then Gatomon, Angemon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon re-digivolved to their ultimate forms.

"How'd you do that?" Yelled Kari.

"I'm ruler of the Digital World," Said Zephromon, "I can do that."

_This digimon is stronger than Apocalymon, _Kari thought, _I hope we can defeat this guy!_

"Come on," Zephromon jeered, "I don't have all day!"

"I'll show you!" Shouted Lilymon as she flew towards him, "Eat this! Flower Cannon!" Lilymon blasted Zephromon as hard she could. But, like always, he was unharmed. Zephromon then grabbed Lilymon's arms. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't flee. She stared at Zephromon, waiting for her fate.

"What are you going to do _this_ time?" She asked frightened.

Zephromon stared into Lilymon's eyes, "This." He then kissed Lilymon on her lips. Lilymon open her eyes wide. But her eyes were nothing compared to Mimi's

"Did he just kiss my LILYMON?" She snarled, "I hope Lilymon kicks him in his crotch!" To the contrary, Lilymon fell to the ground, love struck.

"His breath smells nice." Lilymon moaned.

"Did Lilymon just said that Zephromon's breath smells good?" Mimi growled, "He's the enemy! You can't fall in love with the enemy?"

"I'm sorry Mimi," Lilymon responded, "But he's so breathtaking!"

Mimi groaned.

"I had enough of you guys!" Zephromon said, more angry than ever, "Time for me to end this once and for all!"

"Not if we can help it!" Said Zerromon, "Digi-Saver's: attack!" Then Zerromon, Charamon, Selphimon, and Dogmamon attacked Zephromon with all they had, but Zephromon took them out quickly.

"That's it!" Said Zephromon, "Time to perish! Array of Destruction!" Then a large purple symbol appeared on the ground beneath the gang.

"What is that supposed to do?" T.K. asked.

Zephromon smiled, "This." He then snapped his fingers and the symbol started to glow brighter and brighter.

"We've got to escape!" Shouted T.K. as he tried to flee, but his legs were paralyzed.

"We _can't_ escape!" Said Kari, "Our legs have given up on us!"

"You'll pay for this, Zephromon!" Shouted Kari angrily.

"Goodbye Digidestined." Said Zephromon as he teleported away. Then the symbol exploded. Engulfing the gang.

5 minutes later…

Kari woke up on the ground. She got to see that she was unharmed. Then everyone else woke up too.

"Is everyone all right?" Asked Joe.

"We're okay." Said Mimi

"I am too." Said T.K. He looked down to see Patamon beside him. "Patamon!" He shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right T.K." Patamon groaned. It seemed to T.K. that the attack brought the digimon down 2 levels. (Expect Gatomon and Spikimon, who were brought down one)

"We're okay," Said Gatomon, "How?"

"I don't know," Said Zerromon, "I saw that same attack destroy whole_ armies_ of digimon who opposed Zephromon."

"I'm thinking that he wasn't trying to kill us," Explained Dogmamon, "I think he was giving us a taste of his power. Perhaps, he wants your entire team to fight him."

"And that was his fatal mistake!" Said Kari.

"But this digimon is powerful!" Said T.K., "He took 4 ultimate level digimon, 3 champion level digimon, and one rookie level digimon and won! If he can do that, what will happen if he digivolves? He might be able to take on mega level digimon and win!"

"I know T.K.," Said Kari, "But we can't let him win again! Not again!"

Finally, the gang faced Zephromon. But he was a lot stronger than they expected. Could they be able to defeat him? And more important, how was he so strong?

They had to wait and see to know the answer…

(Note: This chapter is one my most explosive chapters so far! So remember to review and send suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms. And watch out for Chapter 11! See you around!)


	11. Victory, Escape, and Departure

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to inform that I made a character and his and digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 11: Victory, Escape, and Departure:

Cyphermon seemed to been having fun with his opponents earlier, but now, he was a killing mood. He was throwing Zytazimon, Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon around like rag dolls. After he dropped them to the ground, Cyphermon started to complain.

"Ah, come on!" He yelled, "You guys are really getting whipped out there! You need to fight harder!"

"Cyphermon," Zytazimon coughed, "You are not going to win! We can't let you!"

"Yeah!" Said Greymon, "What Zytazimon said!"

"Your days serving the Dark Program are over!" Kabuterimon snarled.

"One for all…" Said Garurumon.

"… And one for all!" Birdramon continued.

"Come on guys," Said Zernone, "Give him all you've got!"

"You guys are going to die very courageously," Cyphermon said angrily, but I don't care about you or your courage! Cypher Cannon!" Cyphermon fired another energy blast at the group. This one is larger than his other attacks.

"That blast is enough to destroy us and him!" Shouted Sora.

"Too bad that's _not_ going to happen!" Shouted Tai, "Take him out!!!" All of a sudden, the gang's digivices started to glow. Even Zernone's!

"What's going on?" Asked Zernone.

"Our digimon must be digivolving!" Said Izzy, "This is our chance to take Cyphermon down!"

"But I don't have a crest," Zernone responded, "What's happening to Zytazimon!"

"Digital energy must be surging into him." Then all the digimon (Except Zytazimon) started to digivolve.

Greymon: "Greymon: digivolve to: MetalGreymon!"

Garurumon: "Garurumon: digivolve to: WereGarurumon!"

Kabuterimon: "Kabuterimon: digivolve to: MegaKabuterimon!"

Birdramon: "Birdramon: digivolve to: Garudamon!" As the other digimon digivolved, Zytazimon started to glow pure white!

"I feel like I'm ultimate!" Shouted Zytazimon triumphantly.

"This is our last chance to turn the tables!" Shouted Izzy, "Give Cyphermon everything you got!" And that's what the digimon did.

MetalGreymon: "Giga Blaster!"

WereGarurumon: "Garuru Kick!"

MegaKabuterimon: "Horn Buster!"

Garudamon: "Wing Blade!"

Zytazimon: "Zytazi Strike!" All five attacks hit Cyphermon head on, causing him to drop to ground head first.

"You guys didn't forget the Digivolution Nullification Technique!" Cyphermon groaned in pain. This time he was _really _in pain!

"We don't care!" Shouted MetalGreymon as he clawed Cyphermon in the air. Cyphermon hit the ground _so _hard he left a crater. Coughing blood, Cyphermon looked up. He looked fearfully at his opponents. He knew it was over for him. But what about one final try to bring the battle back to him?

"You guys' lives are over!" Cyphermon shouted, more angry than ever, "Time to face my Cypher Cannon at it's full potential! Ha!" Cyphermon threw another Cypher Cannon. This one was bigger and stronger than the others. This one was so powerful; it could destroy the Digidestined, their digimon, and the rest of Darktropolis.

"We can't let that blast hit!" Shouted Izzy, "Someone has to stop it!"

"I will!" Zytazimon shouted, running towards the blast.

"Good luck Zytazimon!" Encouraged Zernone.

"Will do, Zernone!" Zytazimon pushed against the blast with both hands. The blast's and Zytazimon strength were equally matched. The ground was lifted up, the result of the blast's energy. Then Zytazimon thought that he was done with the blast, it continued!

"Why isn't the blast gone?" Zernone asked.

"I don't know," Said Izzy. He looked across the room to see that Cyphermon was still surging energy out of his hands, "I got it!" He said, "Cyphermon is still blasting!"

"Well then," Said Tai, "That's his downfall! Attack!" All of the digimon (But Zytazimon who was holding the blast) rushed towards Cyphermon and attacked with all their might.

MetalGreymon: "Giga Blaster!"

WereGarurumon: "Garuru Kick!"

MegaKabuterimon: "Horn Buster!"

Garudamon: "Wing Blade!" All of the attacks hit Cyphermon with more force than ever. After the smoke cleared, Cyphermon was shown lying on the ground.

"Good job," Said Cyphermon dying, "You may have defeated me, but you still have 4 more generals to go. Plus you have to defeat the Dark Program! Good luck, losers!" Cyphermon was broken into dust before he could laugh.

"Whoa," Said Zernone, "That battle was tough!" And as soon as he said that, MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, and Garudamon went back to their champion forms. And Zytazimon lost his white glow.

"We defeated Cyphermon," Said Zernone, "So, why this nullification effect still on?"

"I don't know," Said Izzy. Buzzmon soon appeared.

"Hey guys," He said, "He need your help at the activation generator!"

"We're on our way!" Said Tai.

At the generator Gazimon and Elecmon were setting bombs. The gang, along with Buzzmon, appeared.

"Hey Digidestined," Said Gazimon, "We need your help blowing away this obstacle!"

"Got it!" Said Zytazimon, "Lion's Barrage!" Zytazimon knocked the material blocking the generator away.

"How we set the bomb." Said Gazimon, pushing buttons.

"Did you free the captured digimon?" Asked Matt.

"Yep," Said Elecmon, "It was pretty easy work!"

"Alright everyone," Gazimon announced, "We have 15 minutes to get out this trash heap before it blows! Let's get stepping!" As soon as the group was safely on their way back to Osaigah village, Darktropolis exploded an array of colors. Darktropolis was finally dead.

Back at Osaigah Village…

"Thanks a lot guys," Said Gazimon proudly, "You helped us save Osaigah village. The battle may have destroyed some of the village, but, overall we won! We owe you."

"No biggie," Said Tai, also proud, "That's just what the Digidestined do."

"Hey guys," Said Mimi, "You guys should've been here!"

"Here for what?" Asked Matt.

"I'll tell you later. Sorry for the interruption."

"So, where are you guys going now?" Asked Zernone, "Now that Osaigah Village is safe nad all."

"We're going to the Lost Continent to help a Seadramon colony in battle." Said Zerromon, "You guys should be going in the opposite direction."

"For what?" Asked T.K.

"Well, for one thing, another one of the Dark Program's generals is in the Infinity Mountains. And since we can't go to ultimate level, you guys are a better suit to fight him. And for another thing, we got a D-mail from Piximon. When he found out you're in the DigiWorld, he wanted to see you."

"Piximon is… alive!?" Exclaimed Mimi.

"Alive and well," Said Zerromon, "Time for us to go. If you will ever need our help, just D-mail us."

"We won't forget you!" Said Tai. The Digi-Savers got into a giant airplane and flew off. And in less than 10 seconds, they disappeared into the clouds.

Later…

The gang was at least 30 minutes away from Osaigah Village. They were walking until Mimi stepped in front of the whole gang.

"Hey!" Said Mimi, "I forgot to tell you. We fought the Dark Program!"

"Oh yeah!" Remembered T.K., "We did!"

"And we know his name too!" Said Joe.

"Great!" Said Tai, "What is it?"

"Um," Kari pondered, "It was something like 'Zeromon', 'Zephimon'… Oh! I know the name now! It was Zephromon!"

Zernone froze in his tracks.

"So this Zephromon is this new threat!" Said Izzy, "Sounds like another Apocalymon to me!"

_Zephromon is the Dark Program? _Zernone thought, _it can't be! But what if they're right?_ _I guess I have to find out!_

"Let's get to Piximon and see who this 'Zephromon' is!" Said Tai. As Tai said that, Zernone felt like his heart dropped.

(Note: This was the end of the Osaigah/Darktropolis saga. But there is more where that came from! See what happens next time on chapter 12! Make sure to review and send suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms. See you around!)

(Also note: Who is or was Zephromon to Zernone? And why did Zernone felt so afraid? You have to read to find out…)


	12. The True Kaito Zernone: Pt:1

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you never heard of this character or these Digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 12:The _True _Kaito Zernone: Part One:

Tai was the first person to notice Zernone. He wondered what was wrong with him. Maybe he ate something that was spoiled or something.

"Oh boy," Zernone groaned, "This is going to be a long fight. Now that I know we're fighting Zephromon, I don't feel so good." Zernone came to a complete stop and sat down.

"Are you okay Zernone?" Zymon asked him.

"I don't know Zymon," Zernone continued, "I just don't have the guts to face Zephromon."

"Who was Zephromon to you?" said a voice.

"Huh?" said Zernone confused. He looked up to see Tai standing above him.

"So, who was Zephromon to you?" Tai asked again.

"He was nothing to me." Zernone responded, "Nothing. Hey. How far are we from the Infinity Mountains?"

Tai lost his train of thought, "What?" he asked confused, "I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"Never Mind."

Later…

Everyone was taking a break. They had to rest up for the climb up the Infinity Mountains. It would be a long hard climb.

Sora was the next person to find Zernone in a melancholy state. This time he was looking at a note he had found in his backpack. He stopped reading it when she came nearby.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Just some reminder I had for many years," Zernone said gloomily, "It has cheered me up many times in my life."

"But you're still sad."

"I know," Zernone looked to the ground and sighed, "It just isn't helping this time. Maybe I have to cheer myself up."

"Can I help you cheer yourself up?"

Zernone looked to the ground again, "You can try." He said finally.

"Why are you sad?"

"I remember someone who said that they would come back to be my friend again. So he gave me a note and told me to be patient. So, I waited for 10 long years. Now I realize that he's gone forever."

Sora looked at Zernone's eyes. She felt sorry for him. "Who was that person?" She continued.

"He was a very true friend. A _very true _friend."

"Who was he exactly?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't remember."

"Why can't you remember?"

"It was a decade ago! Can't you remember anything from 10 years ago?"

"Not much. But I…"

"Just forget it! I don't need be cheered up. Go away."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said I don't need to be cheered up. So, GO AWAY!!!"

Sora stared at him hard. Was this the _true _Kaito Zernone? An angry, forgotten, self-centered hothead?

Sora stared at Zernone angrily. Tears were falling down her cheeks, "All I did was try to help you get over a problem." She sobbed, "But you snapped at me like I was some little girl? I am 17 years old! You need to respect your friends. Especially your older ones. Kaito, you shouldn't be Digidestined! Hmph!" She turned around and went in the opposite direction of the Infinity Mountains.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Zernone yelled, "I am not Digidestined! And don't _ever_ call me by Kaito again!"

"Kaito!" shouted a pissed-off Sora.

Tai punched Zernone in his arm.

"Ouch!" Zernone growled, "Why'd you do that!"

"You angered my girlfriend." Tai said angrier than Zernone. Everyone was silent.

"That's yours and her problem. Not mine! So, stand out of my way Kamiya!"

Tai grabbed Zernone by his jacket collar, "If only you were 2 years older!"

Zernone stared at Tai more angry than ever, "Do it," he dared, "What's taking so long? Is Tai Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined, scared of some kid?"

"Look Zernone," Tai warned, "You are really going to get hurt if you do this."

"Oh sure," Zernone said sarcastically, "Like you're so strong."

Tai cocked his fist back, "You asked for it."

Zernone jumped down and cocked his fist back too, "Come on Agu-man, I'm waiting."

Tai punched Zernone onto the ground and started punching him in the face. Zernone got up and retaliated by kicking Tai onto the ground. They rolling and fighting until T.K. and Matt broke them up.

"That's enough!" Matt shouted, "You two are acting like damn kids. Act your age!"

"Zernone, cut it out," said T.K., holding Zernone in a arm hold, "You need to calm down a bit."

Zernone broke free of T.K.'s hold, "Why are you telling me to calm down?" He shouted, "Tai started it!"

"That's because you yelled at Sora," said Izzy, jumping into the situation.

"It's true," said Mimi, also jumping in, "If you hadn't yelled at her, none of this would ever happen."

"You need to go and apologize to Sora," Joe concluded.

"You guys are treating like I'm the bad guy here," said Zernone, "I'm not the Dark Program!"

"You are in this situation," said Kari, pushing him towards the way Sora went, "Guys, I'll so and make sure Zernone apologizes to Sora like a _friend_."

Zernone looked at Kari and asked one question, "Why are you guys so pissed off? That was my and Sora's argument."

"Because, Sora's our friend," said Kari, "And friends defend other friends."

"Oh," Zernone said sad. Zernone had no friends. His only friend at a long point in time was Zymon. He was an only child.

"I hope Sora can forgive you," said Kari.

Zernone turned around to see all the angry faces looking him, "Yeah," he said, "I hope so too."

(Authors Note: I really have nothing to say here so just review and send suggestions on Zymon's ultimate and mega forms. And look out for Chapter 13! See you around!)


	13. The True Kaito Zernone: Pt:2

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also, I would like to say that I made a character and his and other Digimon for this fanfic. So if you never heard of this character or these digimon there might me a good reason. S now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon

Chapter 13: The _True _Kaito Zernone: Part Two:

"You really need to apologize to Sora," said Kari as she was looking at Zernone writing something in the dirt, "and what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the right things to say," Zernone groaned as he brushed the writing away in anger. He got up and looked at the others and a shroud of fear and hatred rushed through his body.

"Are you okay, Zernone?" Kari asked as she walked towards him.

"No," he said, "I'm pissed off! Why do I have to apologize? She was up in my business!"

"That's because you told her to!"

"Well, next time I shouldn't ask for help!"

"Are you getting angry with me now!?"

"No, this is my _good _mood!"

"Are you okay Zernone?" Zymon asked as he walked towards Zernone. He stared at his friend in concern

"Yeah," Zernone sighed, "I'm fine Zymon." He started writing on the sand dirt again. He wrote in the dirt for about 20 seconds before wiping it away.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked.

"An apology note. I'm kind of shy around girls, especially when it comes to apologies."

Both Zymon and Kari fell over in embarrassment

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Gatomon said as she came over, "You're afraid of girls. Poor little Zernone.

"Leave Zernone alone!" Zymon growled.

"It's true Zymon," Zernone reassured him, "I'm afraid of females."

Zymon couldn't help but start laughing. The others joined in too. Kari stopped and looked at Zernone.

"Really Zernone," she said, "you need to finish that note so you can apologize."

"I sure do," Zernone sighed as he continued to write. He looked up to see Zymon and Gatomon fighting each other.

"Oh boy," Kari moaned, "Here we go again"

Zernone didn't do anything to stop the skirmish. There was one other thing on his mind more important at the time.

"Sora…"

(Note: Ishiino has returned! Sorry about the long absence. Between school, Spinface, Bebo, Halo 3, and work, I had little or no time. But I'm back and ready to continue Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon! So get ready for the final chapter in the Zernone saga. See you soon!)


	14. The True Kaito Zernone: Pt:3

(Note: I do not own Digimon or it's characters. Also I would like to inform that I made a character and his and other digimon for this fanfic. So, if you heard of this character or these digimon before, there's a good reason. So, now that's settled, let's get started!)

Digimon: Battle Against Zephromon:

Chapter 14: The _True _Kaito Zernone: Part 3:

Zernone wiped his 58th message away. He was starting to think he was never going to find the right apology to say to Sora. He was getting a little down in the heart.

"Still having trouble, Zernone?" Zymon asked, walking towards Zernone.

"Yep," Zernone responded, "It's kinda hard to apologize to someone." He looked up into the sky. He was looking for a good way to apologize.

"Why don't you just say 'I'm sorry'?" Zymon suggested.

"It's not that easy, Zymon," said Zernone, "Trust me."

Kari looked at her watch. It was 4:38 PM. They were in that same place for at least 20 minutes. She looked at Zernone write and wipe, write and wipe. She was getting tired of it. So tired in fact she came over to Zernone and stared him in the eyes.

"Okay, Zernone," she said, "you had enough time." She grabbed Zernone by the collar and dragged him to where Sora was.

"I haven't found the right apology yet!" Zernone complained.

"'I'm sorry' is a good enough apology." Kari included.

Sora sat on a moss-covered rock. She looked into the sky. She was wondering why Zernone would say such things to her. He looked like a good enough person.

"Sora," Kari said to Sora, not far away, "Zernone has something to say to you!"

"Whatever he wants to say," Sora huffed, "I don't want to hear it." She quickly turned to Biyomon, who was next to her.

"What's up Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Go to Zernone and ask him what he wants." Sora replied.

"Got it!" She flew to Zernone, Zymon, Kari, and Gatomon and stood towards them, wings crossed.

"Hey Biyomon," Zymon said cheerfully, "Can we talk to Sora. Actually Zernone wants to talk to Sora but--"

"Sora doesn't want to talk to Zernone," answered Biyomon.

"Please Biyomon?" asked Zernone, "I really, _really_ want to apologize to her. Come on Bi. Be a pal."

Biyomon looked at her friend and sighed, "She's really in the dumps," she said thought fully, "Okay, you can talk to her."

Zernone smiled, "Thanks Biyomon!" he said, "No wonder you're the digimon of love." He walked towards Sora and sighed deeply.

"Um, Sora?" Zernone mumbled, scratching his head, "I…I…I really need to talk to you."

Sora looked up and growled, "Why?" she said, "So you can yell at me again?"

"No Sora," Zernone sighed, " I want to apologize. I'm such an asshole. At first I thought you were there just to anger me. But I found out that you wanted to help you. You know?"

"I understand. Keep going."

"Well, I don't know the right words to say. But I'm glad you're my friend. And I know you're glad to be mine. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Doing that makes me very sad. Can you find a place in that loving heart of yours to forgive a dumb-headed, self-centered, crazy, hothead like me?"

Sora stood silent for a moment.

"Um, will ya?"

"….No."

Zernone felt his world caving in around him. He made up the best apology he could. And yet Sora still despised him! And to make matters worse, he was serious about it!

Zymon jumped into the situation, "Will you forgive him?" he asked.

"No."

Zymon looked at Zernone. He was very ashamed, "I tried," he said.

Zernone pat his friend's head, "It's okay," he said. He turned to Sora. "Are you sure you won't forgive me?"

"No. If you don't give me a hug."

"YES!!! THANK YOU!" Zernone shouted, giving Sora the most heart-filled hug he ever gave someone. He looked off to the other direction. He growled angrily.

"What's wrong Zernone?" Kari asked.

"Tai." He then walked towards Tai's direction. He stopped when he got 3 feet from him.

"What do you want?" Tai asked angrily.

Zernone cocked his fist back. Everyone thought that Zernone was going to hit him. Instead, he opened his hand up and pointed towards Tai.

"Sorry about…you know," Zernone said, slightly laughing.

"It's cool," Tai reassured him. The two shook hands and gave each other high-fives, low-fives, and other things.

"I'm glad that's over," T.K. said cheerfully, "Are you sure you're not trying to trick us Zernone? So that you can punch Tai later?"

"Nah," Zernone replied, "This is the _real _me. The _true_ Kaito Zernone. About the 'Kaito' thing. Even though I don't like it when people call me that, it's cool if you say it."

"Nah," Said Tai, "We like calling you Zernone. It's cool." Tai looked towards the Infinity Mountains and smiled, "Piximon, here we come!"

Zernone smiled at his friends. He knew he was in the right place. He at that moment he was their friend.

"Hey Zymon," Zernone said to Zymon.

"Yeah?" Zymon answered

"For this moment on, were Digidestined. Okay?"

"Okay!"

As the gang started walking again, Zernone knew that he was Digidestined.

And if he wasn't, why _was _he in the Digital World?

He laughed at the question.

(Note: I'm glad I'm back. (sigh of relaxation) I'm glad that I have more time now. Get ready for chapter 15 of Battle Against Zephromon! Because I'm back! See you soon!)


End file.
